


Хор бессмертных

by Seivarden_Vendaai



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Technology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seivarden_Vendaai/pseuds/Seivarden_Vendaai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нет предела совершенству.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хор бессмертных

**Author's Note:**

> собственно, Борги — жестокость, вживление кибернетических протезов, стирание личности, многочисленные полоскания мозгов. Рейтинг на всякий случай завышаю.
> 
> Бета - kaiSSa666.

Здравствуй, звездный путник. Ты избранный. Ликуй, покуда хватит сил. Тебе выпал невиданный шанс.

Отныне и навек ты перестанешь смотреть в небо, ибо небо само пришло к тебе. Не страшись взвалить его себе на плечи — мы разделим с тобой нелегкую ношу. Сегодня ты распрощаешься со своим вечным одиночеством, потому что мы будем рядом.

Тебе не стоит нас бояться. Мы — не захватчики, мы — освободители. Тысячи рук наших тянутся к тебе не убийства ради, но спасения. Прими этот дар и будь одним из нас.

Мы — Коллектив. Сплоченный круг посвященных, где каждый оказывает поддержку ближнему. У нас нет места неравенству, насилию и предательству. Созидание и стремление к идеалу — наша главная цель. Нам с тобой по пути.

Попрощайся со своим прошлым. Нужно что-то дать, чтобы что-то взять. Не печалься; это не слишком высокая плата за такой великий дар. Мы все ее когда-то заплатили. 

Забудь кто ты есть. Отныне ты — часть Коллектива. У нас нет «я». Есть лишь «мы», а «мы» сильнее, чем «я». 

Мы искореняем любые признаки инакости; твои мысли — наши мысли, а наши мысли — твои. Они прозрачны, как слеза, для всех и каждого — не утаить. Секреты есть слабость, привязанности есть уязвимость. У нас нет ни того, ни другого, а значит — мы непобедимы. 

Один разум на всех — может ли твой мир похвастаться такой сплоченностью? 

Мы — одно целое, филигранно отлаженный механизм, совершенная система, которая ни разу не давала сбоя. Наши голоса — единый вселенский хор. Мы поем гимн совершенству. У нас нет прошлого и нет будущего; есть лишь настоящее, что будет длиться вечность.

У нас нет ни легенд, ни преданий. В них не нуждаются те, кто хранит в себе живую память предков. Мы не умираем. Наше сознание, заключенное в центральном процессоре Коллектива, — единственно возможное.

Мы не хороним мертвых, мы уничтожаем их биологическую оболочку. Тело — лишь отживший свое инструмент. Имеет значение лишь сознание. Сосудом для него может служить любое другое живое существо. 

Наш дом — вселенная. Внутри нас, среди кабельных переплетений и металлических протезов, звучит ее музыка. Вселенная совершенна в своей беспощадности, а мы — ее верные последователи.

Наш бог — технология. Вместо хрупких костей у нас дюрасталевый каркас, вместо мозга — процессор. Мы усовершенствовали свои тела, сделали их более функциональными и стойкими. Зависимость от внешнего мира теперь в прошлом.

Мы идентичны в своих помыслах, а потому в них нет места ни печали, ни ненависти, ни вожделению. Мирские переживания — далеко за бортом нашего корабля.

Наша мораль не бесчеловечна, она просто иного рода. Мы не сожалеем о потерях, потому что в состоянии восполнить любую из них. Мы привносим гармонию в хаос неизбежным насилием, потому что хаос всегда сопротивляется порядку, и получаем желаемое, потому что достойны.

На пути к совершенству нет места ни сожалению с твоей стороны, ни пощаде — с нашей. Цель оправдывает средства, потому мы с радостью перекроим тебя на новый лад.

Добро пожаловать в Коллектив Борга. Сопротивление бесполезно.


End file.
